Drawing out Dormant Power
Directory: Techniques → Supportive techniques Drawing out Dormant Power is a technique that releases some of a person's hidden power, the technique's potency depends on the user. Overview An ability possessed by the Namekian Grand Elder Guru and by Old Kai. Guru's ability allowed him to awaken a person's hidden potential (however if that person's potential was already at its maximum it would do nothing). Guru's technique was simple; he would place his hand upon the person's head and draw out their hidden potential (unlocking it). It takes very little time to perform (although it could depend on the amount of potential being unlocked). Usage In Dragon Ball, Goku has his full hidden potential awakened by drinking the Ultra Divine Water, allowing him to use his Great Ape power in his base form. This later helps him fight against King Piccolo, as he has become powerful enough to defeat the demon king. Also, Shawn, Zesmond Spencer, James and Shaun. In Dragon Ball Z, Gohan, Jimmy, Kayla and Krillin have their potentials unlocked by Grand Elder Guru to help them fight against the Frieza Force. Guru also unlocked the potential of Dende, resulting in Dende gaining his signature healing ability, before he went to tell Gohan and the others the password for the Namekian Dragon Balls. Shawn, Zesmond Spencer, Kaylah, Katherine, James, Shaun, Zesmond, Kayla and Gohan has his full potential unlocked by Old Kai to help fight against Super Buu. Variations * Ultra Divine Water - Magical water that can unlock a drinker's potential if they manage to survive its poisonous and painful effects which according to Darkness had a long history of drinkers dying from its effects, though Goku managed to survive and unlock his potential making him strong enough to rival King Piccolo. * Manipulation Sorcery - An ability used by Babidi and several characters affiliated with him. Along with putting the target under Majin mind control, this technique also draws the target's hidden power out beyond its limits. * Old Kai's Unlock Ability - An advanced technique requiring much more time and effort to unlock a person's hidden potential. Old Kai gained this ability from an accidental Potara fusion with an Old Witch. The process usually takes 25 hours. But with extremely powerful warriors like Gohan, it took a lot more time. Forms * Unlock Potential - caused by the Ultra Divine Water or Grand Elder Guru's drawing out their potential. * Majin - caused by Babidi's Manipulation Sorcery. * Potential Unleashed - caused by Old Kai's Unlock Ability. * Super Saiyan 4 - The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files state that Super Saiyan 4 transformation is effectively a potential unlock, as the form draws the user's power out to its utmost limits. This also explains why the form is sometimes referred to as the Ultimate Saiyan as it unleashes a mortal Saiyan's full potential. * Pure Majin - Like Super Saiyan 4 form, the Pure Majin form allows Majin Buu's descendants to unlock the dormant potential of Kid Buu which became diluted over time. In Xenoverse 2, the aura of Pure Majins (except for the original Majin Kid Buu) is the same as Potential Unleashed state which allows Majin's to access their potential without transforming into their Pure Majin form, which itself can be dangerous due to the possibility of losing themselves as Pure Majin and simply becoming another evil incarnation of their progenitor Kid Buu. Video Game Appearances The Unlock Potential ability has been seen in video games. These include the Budokai series and Burst Limit. Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, and Chiaotzu can travel to Namek and have Guru unlock their hidden potential if they are not killed in the battle with the Saiyans in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. In the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, Babidi's Mind Control appears as part of the "Unlocked Potential" card. In the Sim Dragon mode of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the player's character can randomly encounter Old Kai who will offer to unlock their potential. After his ritual is done, the character's stats will be at max and they will also go up a level (Note: This is basically a stat increase). In Dragon Ball Online, the Pure Majin form is a state which allows the Majin to use their full potential. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, adult Gohan can access his full potential through the Potential Unleashed transformation Ultimate Skill. In the Resurrection ‘F’ Pack DLC, the Future Warrior can train under Elder Kai and at the end, they will go through Elder Kai's ritual (the same one used to unlock Gohan's) to have him unlock their full potential allowing them to obtain their own Unlock Potential transformation. The Future Warrior's version appears under the name Unlock Potential and is a transformation Ultimate Skill that is easier to maintain than other transformations and like the Kaio-ken is available to all races. In Dragon Ball Fusions, it appears as a Special Move under the name Unleash Potential. It allows the user to draw out an a single ally's potential granting them the "Release" status which allows the released ally to deal 1.5 times damage during their next turn. It can be learned by Namekian Tekka at Level 88. It can also be learned by Sanla (Lv. 90), Dennish (Lv. 97), Bagetta (Lv. 99), Lugo (Lv. 99), and Ninny (Lv. 100). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, a time rift forms around Guru's house on Namek. While investigating this anomaly, the Future Warrior can help Nail defend the Namekian Dragon Balls from Frieza's invading army. If they are diligent in their defense of Guru's house, then they will be allowed to meet Guru who will use his power to draw out their dormant power which will increase their attribute point limit from 1-100 to 1-125. Also in Xenoverse 2, the Pure Majin, Great Namek, and Turn Golden forms allow Majins, Namekian, and Frieza Clansmen access to their race's full potential. Completing the Super Class Advancement Test at the Time Patroller Academy will also grant the Future Warrior access to their Potential Unleashed Awoken Skill (interestingly it is unlocked without the use of Elder Kai's ritual). After the Version 1.04 Update in Xenoverse 2, the Future Warrior can visit Guru again (after he teaches the Warrior how to increase the Dragon Balls power), who will reveal that the Warrior still has untapped power slumbering deep inside them and states this is the first time he has encountered something like this. He will then use his power which allows them to raise their level to 85 (as the original Level Cap was 80) increasing the Warrior's Level Cap to 85. This affects all the player's other avatars as well (even if they have not completed this event). In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, after the Majin Buu Saga, Goku can wish to Porunga to resurrect past foes and unlock their latent potential. Porunga unlocks the potential of Frieza, Cell and Dabura. Gallery GohanPoweringUpGuru.png|Drawing out Dormant Power References # ↑ Daizenshuu 7, 1996 # ↑ 2.0 2.1 2.2 2.3 2.4 2.5 2.6 Dragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Items in Budokai Tenkaichi Category:Transformations Category:Magic techniques